Cowboy Bebop How Jet and Spike Became Partners
by Raven47
Summary: Guess
1. The Flashback

Cowboy Bebop: How Jet and Spike became Partners  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Flashback  
  
Spike Speigal is a young, tall, thin, gangly dude with a green afro and usually wears a blue dress shirt and pants. Spike walked into the bar, pushing the double doors aside. He sat on a barstool, one of those old wooden ones and ordered a drink, whisky on the rocks. Then he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his capped silver lighter. He remembered what had happened 3 days ago:  
  
He was in the Red Dragon Syndicate mother ship in deep space with Vicious, his former friend who had stuck with him through every hit he had made. He was there with Vicious and his creepy black raven. He had walked in with Vicious to their boss' office. The office was dark and small, a desk and chair in the corner next to a display case with a shining katana sword inside. The boss was about to tell them their next job when Spike, bored and tired, yawned. The boss then said, "Spike why don't you take a vacation, a little R&R." Spike quickly replied, "Is that some kind of April fools joke because it's July, and besides you haven't given me a single day off since I got here and that was five years ago." "Spike go to the next shuttle to Earth and don't come back for a week", the boss now said, pointing a shining silver 45cal. at Spikes forehead. "No need to be urgent sir I'll be on my way to Earth immediately heh, heh", Spike said looking quite confused and freaked out. Spike walked through the ships main hall, past the reactor core into the shuttle dock. 'It'd be a shame if that core exploded (thinking of mass destruction)', Spike thought to himself, grinning as he entered the shuttle, 'just a shame' The shuttle docked at Earth two days later, fortunately the only luggage Spike had on him was his gun, a H&K 40 9mm, a shiny, handsome, black gun you'd see in action films. He walked out of the terminal and got on the shuttle bus, which brought him to his house, and this is where the terror began. Spike walked up the front stoop and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so he rang again, still no answer. He rang rapidly until he finally gave up and gave a high kick to the door. The door promptly collapsed in and spike scurried in, his gun drawn. The lights were off, so he turned them on and to his horror there lie his father with two bullet wounds in his chest. Spike ran to his dad and kneeled next to him. "Here....to the, the SwordFish..two at, at Tokyo Impound.Lot, Wufang and Konichi Street", Spike's father stuttered as he gave Spike some keys and quickly expired. "Father!" Spike cried as his father died, "Nooooo!" A tear began to trickle down Spikes cheek when he heard a shrill scream. He ran up the hardwood stairs and peeked into his parent's bedroom floor, Spike was breathless. His mother lay dead in a pool of blood on the floor next to his brother, Yimoto, who Vicious had pushed on the ground. Vicious slowly pulled out a hefty silver 50cal. pistol, cocked it and put it to Yimoto's head, screamed something at him and pulled the trigger. Yimoto's head fell back breathlessly and he died. Spike cried out and drew his gun. Vicious' raven fluttered its wings. Spike fired at Vicious, the 9mm round missed and grazed the raven's eye. The raven fell unconscious onto the floor, Vicious fired at Spike multiple times until he had to reload. Spike took this to his advantage and hid behind a wall unfortunately it was a rice paper wall and Vicious could see right through it. Vicious said, "Spike why did it have to be this way, you new your brother was a Yakuza and he'd have to die one way or another." Vicious then fired at the silhouette of Spike he saw through the wall. He missed mostly except for a round that shaved Spike's shoulder. It stung Spike, but it barely stopped him, he fired a single shot, which hit Vicious right in the foot. Vicious slipped away, carrying his bird with him. Spike didn't bother calling the police since they'd arrest him, so he phoned a bus and that's how he ended up here at this bar, this anonymous bar. 


	2. A Very Big Explosion

Chapter 2 A Very Big Explosion  
  
"That'll be 15 woolongs", the Bartender said. Spike had no money on him, nor did he feel like paying so he whipped out his gun and said, "I hope it's on the house." The bartender flinched behind the counter like an obedient dog. Spike looked at the keys his father gave him. Meanwhile, outside Vicious gave some money to a thug and crawled into the bars air ducts. The ducts led him to the bathroom, he went into a stall and planted a remote C-4 on the toilet, then took out his pistol and screwed a silencer on it. Then crawled back into the duct and waited. The thug Vicious had been talking to smashed into the bar and sucker punched Spike in the face and sprinted to the bathroom. Spike followed the thug into the bathroom, the thug dropped with a bullet hole in his head, but it wasn't Spike. He saw Vicious scamper away in the ducts. Then BOOM! Vicious detonated the C-4, leveling the entire bar. To Spike's luck a local detective, Jet Black was doing rounds a block away when that bomb went off. Jet is a balding man in his mid fifties wearing a police uniform. H drove to the leveled bar a fast a he could. When he got there the bartender lay there unconscious a couple feet away from the withered remains of Spike. Spike was on the ground, his body steaming and gnarled. To Jet's amazement Spike was still breathing, so he got his cell phone and called an ambulance. The medics picked up Spike's body and put it onto a stretcher. Spike groaned and looked at Jet, and examined his face and uniform and muttered, "Ya got me", and then passed out. 


	3. Escape from the Institution

Chapter 3 Escape From The Institution  
  
Spike opened his eyes he was seeing blurry. He could see five or, was it six figures around him. They were dressed in white and had masks over their faces. He read a large sign behind the figures; he made it out to say "Tokyo Medical Institution". He saw the figures do something to his eye, then put another eye, with a mechanical backside onto his eye. Crap, or was it in place of his eye. He began to realize they were implementing his burnt and dead body parts with new, half robotic ones. Lucky him he only had two "broken" body parts, his left eye and part of his torso. Spike saw the figures put a mask on him then he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Spike woke up in a person-sized test tube filled with a green bubbling liquid he could see clearly again. He saw his reflection in the glass tube, he realized there were no marks on his eye or chest. He looked beyond his reflection a doctor was looking at him, taking notes. The doctor walked away and Spike, now quite scared decided it was now time to get out of here. He punched the glass and it cracked. CRASH! He punched again and the front of the tube shattered into a million pieces. With a light thud Spike stepped out of the tube. He then realized he was naked, naked! , if he were to get out of here he had to have some cloths. He noticed a table in front of his test tube. Just his luck it had his cloths, his gun and the keys to the SwordFish II. Just as Spike began getting dressed a guard across the room noticed him. "Halt or I'll shoot", the guard said, as he pulled out his pistol. "Could you wait till I get my pants on", Spike said sarcastically as he got on his pants and loaded his gun. "This is Walter, patient number 0021 has escaped requesting back", the guard stopped speaking when his radio was shot right out of his hands.  
  
"Well at least my gun works", Spike said as he put on his shirt and put the keys in his pocket. At that moment three more guards ran in armed with shotguns and opened fire immediately. Spike hid behind the desk, which quickly got blown to bits. The pitter-patter of spent shells hit the ground as Spike fired three times. All three of the guards now lay on the ground, wounded, but not dead. "Come here Walter", Spike said, motioning for him to come. Walter was cooperative and came to Spike. "My ticket out of here", Spike chuckled to himself as he grabbed Walter and took him hostage. "How do I get out of here", Spike asked Walter. "Out that door to your right", Walter mumbled, "The rusty iron one" Spike picked up one of the wounded guards' shotguns and went to the door. He carefully opened it. It opened with a long, low creak. "Fire!", a guard in the room shouted. When the guards stopped firing it was to late. They had already killed Walter. Spike dropped Walter's body and shot all the guards with his newly acquired shotgun, then blew the smoke coming out of the barrel and said, "Hasta la vista, baby", in a Swatzenager type voice. He then casually walked to the door marked 'Exit' and opened it. A barrage of gunfire sounded as Spike went prone. The guards surrounded Spike and picked him up, Spike elbowed the guard holding him in the face. He then unloaded a series of fluid kicks and punches on the other four guards. He then got his pistol and shotgun back and walked through another door. What he saw amazed him. He saw Vicious plant a bomb then run through the main exit door. "Vicious!!!!", Spike screamed as he followed Vicious through the door. Vicious climbed a rope ladder to a syndicate helicopter and flew away. 'The bomb', Spike thought to himself, 'holy crap!' Spike ran through the main gates of the institution as it exploded in a large KABOOM! A little ways down the rode he saw Jet, who he recognized. Jet was now staring at the exploding institution. "I swear it wasn't me", Spike yelled at Jet as he ran past him, "I swear to god it wasn't me!" Once Spike got far enough away from the institution he went to a farm house and called a bus. He got on the bus and an hour later he got off at Wufang and Konichi Street. 


	4. Tokyo Impound

Chapter 4 Tokyo Impound Yard  
  
Spike walked up to the clerk-shack and gave the clerk the keys his father gave him. "Oh, yeah the SwordFish Two", the clerk mumbled, "Its over there, by the two Chryslers." Spike walked down the only lot he could see and scanned it. He saw a bunch of Jaguars, some Mazdas and an unusually huge police command ship, but no Chryslers. Wait, he did two Chryslers, but they were crushed under a small red space fighter with 'SwordFish II' painted on its side. Spike went up to the spacecraft and examined it. He noticed it had missile tubes and machine guns he was just about to look in the cockpit when. "Hey, do I know you", said Jet. Spike recognized Jet's voice and cautiously turned around. "Nope never seen you before", Spike said and went back to examining the cockpit. "Oh", Jet said and then whipped around again, "You're Spike Speigal, aren't you." Spike turned around and said, "yup ya' got me" "I've been looking for you", Jet said sternly and reached in his pocket. Spike braced for a S.W.A.T. team to drive in any second and gun him down. "I forgot to give you your medical bills", Jet said. Spike nearly fell over with relief. "Oh you thought you'd pull a fast one on me, make the retired cop pay the medical bills", Jet said, "you know cybernetic replacement surgery costs a lot these days, heck you owe 500,000 woolongs. "500,000 woolongs", Spike screamed, "how the hell am I going to get that kind of money!" "Win the lottery", Jet said sarcastically. Spike would of retorted, but he heard a scream. Spike and Jet rushed over to the clerk's office to see what was the matter. The clerk told them a man had stolen the keys to a new Jaguar. The clerk was obviously right, a man just then whizzed by and shot off a gun and said, "Catch me if you can suckers" "He has a gun", said Jet. "He called me a sucker", Spike answered. They both pulled out their guns. The man in the Jaguar had turned around and was driving at Spike and Jet very fast. "I got him", Spike said. "But I want to shoot him", Jet yelled. "No I do", Spike said and shot. An empty click sounded. "Darn, I forgot to reload", Spike said. Jet stuck his tongue out at Spike and fired. Before he could fire Spike pushed him. Jet fired and missed, he hit the cars gas cap. The car and the hijacker both exploded up in the air into a million pieces. "Way to go mister accurate", Spike said. Jet then retorted, "I wouldn't have missed if you didn't push me" Spike and Jet went on insulting each other for a couple hours until the police and fire fighters arrived. 


	5. He was Worth Something

Chapter 5 He Was Worth Something!!!  
  
"Who did this", one of the policemen yelled. "He did", Jet and spike yelled, pointing at each other. "Well than, I guess you'll have to split the bounty", the policeman said. "Bounty!", Jet and Spike yelled in unison. "Yup he was the tenth most wanted man on Earth", the policeman said, "He was worth 2,000,000 woolongs, alive, but since he's in five pieces the commissioner will probably give you two twenty-five percent each. "That's right 500,000 each," man holding a pair of suitcases said, "take one suitcase each". "Yes", Spike yelled, "I can pay my medical bills" "Yes", Jet mumbled, "I can blow this cash on something dumb". "I don't think so", the clerk said, "you blew up a 2012 Jaguar Exspeedia which is worth 500,000 woolong!" "But", Jet sputtered as the commissioner snared away both suitcases. "Wait before you leave", Spike said, "how much is the least wanted criminal on earth these days". "200,000 I believe", the commissioner said. "Wanna' be a bounty hunter", Spike said to jet. "Sure", Jet quickly replied.  
  
And that my friends, is how Jet Black and Spike Speigal became bounty hunters. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Raven Ever More  
  
After a week Spike and Jet were ready to launch into space to Europia, the best place in deep space to get a bounty. Before the left they went to a bar and had celebration, (consisting of a bottle of vodka and five cigarettes each) after that they were extremely drunk, crazy and suffering from asphyxiation. In short they were delirious, they threw eggs at mail trucks, beat up garbage cans and had a great time. At least they were still sane enough to go back to the Bebop (Jet's police command ship he kept after he retired) as soon as they would no longer mistake a stop sign as an SUV. So, they got back to the Bebop, which was now on a steep tilt upward on a launch pad and fell asleep. When they woke up Jet was hiccupping and complaining about his headache, while Spike was sitting on a chair in his boxers watching cartoons and eating chips. Three o'clock came and it was time to launch. Jet prepped the equipment and Spike starred out the Bebop's window. The countdown came, and about ten seconds before they launched Spike continued to stare out the window. As they left the ground Spike spotted a raven... missing one eye. 


End file.
